Chance Meeting
by Queen of the Jungle
Summary: I always wondered what happened to Kermilla after Shalador's Lady. it's not the best written fic around, but it's the best I can do.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, Anne Bishop does. I know that this isn't the best written story, but it's the best I can do.

Kermilla was pouting; ordinarily, this would have had people jumping to do what she wanted, but ever since that horrid old man had placed that illusion-web on her it hadn't worked. People, men, were telling her to buy her own damn chocolates, get her own bloody coffee and to get off her lazy arse and do some work. Kermilla couldn't understand it, why wasn't it working anymore? She was still the same person so why weren't they treating her as she was accustomed? Never mind, Kermilla thought, her daddy was working on finding a Black Widow to unweave that damn web that was the cause of all her problems.

Kermilla wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so wrapped up in her thoughts was she, as a result of her inattention she bumped in to a man.

"Watch where you're going, sheep-shit!" she barked "I'm a Queen and you should show me some respect!".

"Pardon?" One word, but it was so laced with ice and and venom that it sent shivers down her spine. The man attached to that voice was one of the most ordinary looking men Kermilla had ever seen. She was astounded, the voice and face were so mismatched.

" Oh, _la_. I.. er.. meant, I demand an apology for the rude way you barged in to me". Kermilla was bluffing, attempting to hide the fact that she felt like she was about to wet herself.

"I believe you were the one who walked in to me" his voice dripping malice; "Perhaps you like to apologise to me?".

"I'm a Queen, I deserve the apology!" Kermilla was starting to become a bit shrill with fear. "Perhaps you should by me a glass of wine?" Kermilla cooed, batting her eyelashes. Perhaps if she flirted with him he might come around and be good for a bit of fun.

"You are a Queen, but there is a give and take of respect in all courts. Who has wronged you so in not sufficiently training you in Protocol? Perhaps I should tutor you? We could arrange some private lessons", his voice had lowered to a seductive purr.

She was confused as to the man's sudden shift in attitude, but it had been so long since any man had paid attention to her that she brushed the confusion aside to make way for her growing excitement.

Kermilla shivered again, this time from anticipation, this could be fun. She batted her eyelashes at him again, but hesitated when she caught a glimpse of a wedding ring.

"Won't your wife be upset by you spending time with another woman?" Kermilla was nearly purring, she loved a man with a hint of the forbidden.

"My wife's feeling will not be an issue. If you meet me at my townhouse for supper we can discuss a schedule for those lessons. He took her hand in his, pressed his card in to it, bowed and walked away.

She studied the card, it was simple, embossed with beautiful lettering. The card contained a name, Mr. P. Varr, and an address of a house located in the most expensive quarter of town. Things were looking better and better, she was looking forward to some good sex and a source of potential income. Whether that income was given willingly or ... persuaded... from the gentleman wouldn't matter. Kermilla smiled to herself and hurried home to prepare for the evening ahead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kermilla approached the door of Mr. Varr's townhouse with confidence and rang the doorbell. When she received no response she tried the handle and found that that the door opened. Walking over the threshold, she felt something sticky brush against her, a feeling as if walking in to a cobweb.

"Hello? Mr. Varr?" she called as she walked in to the sitting room. The front door slammed shut behind her, which made her jump.

"So, the little bitch took the bait and is now caught in my web!", it was Mr Varr's voice, but something didn't sound quite right about it.

"Decided to steal again, take what is not yours to take, have you?" sang the voice.

"Wh-who are you? Where are you? I demand that you show yourself!" She tried to turn around and walk out the door, but her feet felt like they were rooted to the spot. She was becoming frantic, all her instincts were telling her she was in the presence of of a powerful predator and that the prey was _her_.

Mr. Varr appeared suddenly, his eyes were glazed. Every fibre of Kermilla's being wanted him so badly that it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You thought you could trap me, little bitch? Thought you would have me by the balls and that I'd have to pay for you for the rest of my life?", he was grinning now.

"I've trapped you, little bitch, you're mine now. We'll have such fun together!". He called in a knife and laid it gently against her throat as he grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him.

Kermilla stared in horror as the ordinary face began to change, to shift. As she caught sight of the beautiful face, the golden eyes and the psychic scent her heart hammered in against her ribs. The last coherent thought she had was "oh shit".

"Say hello to Papa for me" he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear then down to her neck. Then he began to play.


End file.
